Can't Wait
by Emipee69
Summary: Just another girl facing the hardships of being a teen, but she has to save the wizarding world? ? Nikki Scott's fifth year at Hogwarts with her 2 best friends and boyfriend Fred W.
1. Ready?

Hey Guys, this is my first fanfic and so if its not great im real sorry!

Love ya 3 and review me to tell me if I should update or make another chapter!

-Em

Finally. My letter came.

"Geez there're getting slower every year, I swear!" I told my mom who sat, sorting through mail on the table.

Besides the fact that we were in a family made up of all wizards, we never used magic that much. I mean, don't get us wrong, we loved magic, but we just liked to blend into our muggle neighborhood. Plus, I don't know how Mrs. Olsen from across the street would handle seeing my Dad performing a summoning charm every time he loses his phone.

"There's quiet a few books on here" I said motioning to the letter and attempting again at a response.

"What'd you say sweetie?" she replied looking up, suddenly aware of me talking

"I got my Hogwarts letter mom, haven't you been listening?" I told her before going upstairs to pack. When I got upstairs, I ran a brush through my straight, light brown hair. I grabbed my phone off my white dresser and collapsed on my bed, to find 2 new messages. One was from Alana, my sweet, redheaded, blue-eyed, short best friend.

It read: "Hey babe. What's up? Did you just get the Hogwarts letter too?"

Aww… I missed her. I mean, its not like we hadn't sent messages to each other all year on the phone I taught her how to use, but I couldn't wait to see her in person.

The next was from Elise. Now, Elise was as different from Alana… as you could be. So much that sometimes I wondered how all three of us could be best friends. She was very bitchy, with beautiful long blonde hair that shimmered in the light, and curled in perfect, delicate ringlets. Her eyes were an electric blue, so different from Alana's soft blue ones, but just made it that much more scary when she told you off or punched you in the face.

Hers said: "Can you believe them? Hogwarts actually has the nerve to make us buy our own textbooks? Ughhh when can we get out of that hellhole and just get our magic? Whatever, just text me back ok?" Yep, that's my Elise.

I pulled my trunk out from under my bed, threw it on my blanket, and started to transfer my clothes from my wardrobe into my spacious suitcase. But, when I opened my trunk I found a whole lot of things that I hadn't cleaned out from last year.

Right on top was one of my favorite pictures ever. It had Elise, Alana, and I all hugging and our boyfriends smiling behind us. Alana was the only girl in the picture that is not actually dating the same guy. Alana's ex was named Mark, and she broke up with him once he cheated on her with Chelsea. That really hurt her, seeing as how she's the tiniest, most charitable person you could meet. Oh well, his loss right?

This picture was taken after Elise stopped dating ever guy she ever saw. She found Patrick, the perfect guy for her, and probably the only person in the world except for me who knows how to calm Elise down. My boyfriends Fred Weasly, the funniest guy in school along with his twin George.

I smiled at the picture and pinned it to my wall, then I cleaned out the rest of debris, thinking about Hogwarts. I couldn't wait!


	2. Reuniting

Heyyyyy Guys! Here you go, chapter 2! By the way, I don't own Harry Potter… blah blah blah :) love ya

As I stepped onto the platform the familiar smell of coal filled my nose. Smiling, my mom walked me to the train, squeezing past a couple hundred other students boarding the trains, saying there goodbyes as the train emitted loud, lingering honks.

'Nikki!" I heard from behind me in the soft, light voice that could only be Alana's. I whipped around so fast I almost knocked over a squealing first year.

I apologized to him before I ran into Alana's arms and we did our little jumping routine. "I missed you so much! How are you? How's America?" I couldn't get the questions out fast enough and I was hugging her so hard it could be considered abuse.

"Ugh… Nik? Could you let go your crushing me? Nikki? NICOLE!" Alana screamed, bringing me back into my senses and shocking a few passersby.

"Scream loud enough?" I heard and right away I knew it was Elise. I turned around again, this time not hurting anyone and pulled her into a hug. It was always amusing to me how innocent and sweet she looked when she was really a total jerk. "Quit it! Your messing up my hair!" despite her remark, I knew she was happy to see me. She didn't pull away and a smile was tugging on her lips.

"Ready for Hogwarts guys?" Alana asked, smiling brightly

"Totally! I can't wait to see everyone. Do you want to sit in the same compartment?"

"Who else would I sit with? You're my bitches!" Elise said, wrapping her arms around Alana and I. This is as close to a complement from her.

"Elise! Alana! Nikki!" Patrick called from across the platform.

"I'm going to get home honey, have fun and don't forget to study, OK?" my mom smiled, already heading out the door. I shouted a goodbye but I don't know if she heard me.

Patrick meandered over, pulled Elise in for a short kiss, and threw his arms around Alana and I for a hug. "How have my girls been?" Alana smiled along with me and Elise let out this strangled giggle that so wasn't like her.

"Alana Moore?" asked Harry Potter.

"Oh fudge!" That's another thing about Alana. She just doesn't swear, so instead she makes up weird words to replace them with like 10 year olds.

"Alana! I've been trying to contact you all summer!" Harry exclaimed to Alana and the rest of the platform.

"Harry, could you not scream! I told you I wasn't interested!" Harry has kind of been 'stalking' Alana ever since she talked to him when no one else did when they thought he was the heir of Slytherin.

"Let's just go, OK Alana? Bye Harry!" I said, breaking up the fight.

"But-" Harry uttered before I replied "Bye Harry!" and we Patrick, Elise, Alana, and I stepped on the train to start our journey to Hogwarts.


	3. Almost There

"_Fuck_!" I excaimed to the whole train, as I fell over Leah Butler's foot.

Don't get me wrong, it wasnt just me who hated Leah. Trust me, everyone did. Well, everyone except her little pack of followers. Elise could kick her little skiny ass out in a second if they were in a fight. Too bad they were friends. Yep, my Elise was friends with her. Leah obvously couldn't fool the sorting hat, so she got put in Slytherin, even though all the teachers thought she was just the most precous thing and wondered why she was in a house with such mean people.

Leah had obvoiusly just diliberatly tripped me. Some kids gave me simpathetic looks like they wish they could help, but no one would ever stand up to Leah unless threy wanted they're life ruined. I gave her a serious look of disgust, but I don't think she was watching, and if she was don't I don't think she was exactly fazed.

"Where have you been?" cried out Fred. Fred may seem like some jock who deosn't care what people think of him, and trust me, he is. But when it comes to girlfriends, he likes to know what goes on. Oh well, I guess he's just protec- wait... Fred? My Fred?

I snapped out of my trance. "Fred!" I ran and gave him a huge hug. I had gone over his house this summer to visit him and even stayed for a week. I loved the burrow, I mean, it unlike any other house. It's home-y and you can't help but just feel super comftorable when you're there.

"Hey Nikki, how was camp?" That's another thing, I go to camp. You know how I told you my family isn't that into magic? Yeah well, I took up photography last year because I was just so inspired when I went to and art show. Pictures have this way of beauty so diffrent from the world. I loved turning a roll of blank film into my own little memory art show.

"Great! How was the burrow?"

"Same old same old," Fred replied.

"Do you want to head back to my compartment?" He looked reluctently back at his twin, George. "Don't worry, you can bring George." I assured him. That's the thing. If you date a twin, It's kind of like your dating both of them. After that he said yes, and we all headed back to mine.

When we got back, nothing much had changed, except we had stopped."Guess you guys didn't really have to come over than anyway," I admited to Fred and George.

**Sorry It's so short! but im really tired and its hard to update, sorry and don't forget i love you guys!**

**- Em **

**P.S. ill upload soon, promise!**


	4. Here We Go

**Hey everyone! Whats up? Did you like my last update? Again, sorry it was so short. And I just had semiii! 33333333**

Well, at least peeves wasn't throwing water balloons at us this time when we entered Hogwarts, right? But it still kind of sucked.

Let me catch you up. Two years ago, I used to be friends with Leah, but we had a fight. It wasn't over anything super tragic, just that she didn't approve of Oliver dating Ginny. Trust me, it shocked us all. Leah was Ginny's best friend, so why wasn't she happy for her? Oliver was a sweet, cute, totally nice guy who seemed like he would do anything for Ginny, who loved him right back. But no, she was so upset that she didn't talk for a week. So, being the suspicious person I am, I decided to do some investigating. Turns out, Leah had a crush on Oliver since first year. When I let my discover slip out while Leah was glaring at Ginny, her targets turned toward me. I'm not going to go into detail, let's just say we had some pretty heated arguments. Luckily, Alana, Harry, Ron, Fred, Patrick, and some other people took my side. But by the end of the year, Leah and us had made up.

Or at least, that's what I thought.

Leah's glare was like a knife. I found her as soon as I walked in.

I suddenly had a flashback of when I had came on the train last year, only to find out that she still hated me. I was so confused. I mean, image years of friendship, crying, laughter, and love all washing down the drain. It wasn't like a could compete with her. She was 5'7 with super-straight black hair and eyes that matched, but her body was what she really stood out with. Her stomach was the flattest thing I've ever seen in my life, yet she still had curves. Over the years of friendship we shared, she could always make me jealous with her weight. She ate like _crazy, _scarfing down every bit of food she saw, and never gaining a pound. Plus, the girl had this possy of followers that I just couldn't stop.

I smiled sarcastically at her and kept on walking, Alana at my side. Hogwarts was familiar to us, so basically everyone ignored Professor McGonagal's directions to go to the common room. Percy patiently waited for her to be done, being the perfect little boy he is, before he led us up the staircases. When we reached the common room, Percy turned to look at me and smiled. Percy loved me (not romantically) ever since I started going out with Fred, because he thinks I'm a positive influence. Pfft… that's funny. I'm just as immature as Fred is, why do you think we're going out?

The orange and red banners, couches, and walls that filled the common room were so bright they hurt your eyes when you first walked in. Our various trophies smiled from behind the thick, shiny glass that held them in. Me and Alana took one look around before running up to the fifth year dorms, throwing our trunks on our beds, and then sprinting down the corridors to the dining hall, gaining us some dirty looks from Filtch.

Amazingly, seeing as how we thought we were going to be the first ones in, various students filled various house tables. Alana and I took a seat where we usually sat at the feasts, so we got to personally congratulate the tiny first years that joined the brave Griffindor house.

I remember the first day I got sorted:

I walked in with Elise by my side, smiling wildly. We were jumping up and down, holding hands, when I got called up to the sorting hat. I was new to talking hats with faces, so I nervously walked up the three stairs, which seemed more like miles, to the stool. The hat was placed on my head, and it called out in a proud and sure voice: "Griffindor!". The room filled with clapping, and whooping as I made my way over to the bench.

I sighed, remembering the good old times, when all I had to worry about was avoiding the seventh years so they didn't step on me. When drama, boyfriends, and homework didn't matter. I missed those days. Alana heard my sigh apparently.

"What's wrong? Are you bored? We can leave if you want," she said nervously, hoping I wasn't sad, I guess.

"No, no! I was just thinking about _our_ first year here," I told her reassuringly.

The hall gradually started filling up until I could barely hear myself think.

"Here we go!" I told Alana excitingly.


	5. Falling

**Chapter 5! Yay! Review and I hope u looovvvvvvvveee it : )**

Dumbledore had this way of making everyone just shut up when he talked. Suddenly, drama and worry didn't matter. Suddenly, that joke your friend just told you didn't seem super funny anymore. When he spoke, people listened. Not like when Filtch tried to tell you about what not to do, or when Professor McGonagall started talking about OWL's. I wanted to be like Dumbledore, and have my ideas actually considered when I was older.

I thought about that as I lay awake at night. My first day back! I would never tell my mom this, but I always thought Hogwarts seemed more like home than where I lived did. There was something that I liked better here than my tiny neighborhood in Oxford.

Alana was asleep with the rest of the dorm, as I could hear her snoring. She'd never admit that she snored for the life of her, but everyone knew she did. I smiled to myself in the dark, and then close my eyes, hoping for sleep. And soon, it came.

In my dream I was on a cliff, while the sea calmly drifted below me. I had no idea where I was, but it sure didn't seem like Hogwarts, or even England. Twilight was among us, while the birds flew into there nests, settling in for the night. A breeze rolled in from across the sea. So cool and relaxing it made me shiver, along with the blades of grass beside me. Besides the fact I was in a beautiful place, I never felt so alone, abandoned.

This time when the breeze came, it sent the trees rocking and swaying, causing a loud, obnoxious creaking noise to emit from them. I got up, trying to search, get back to my dorm, to Alana. However, as soon as I stepped foot on the soft grass, I felt drowsy. Not just like the drowsy that you felt in one of Professor Binns classes, but so drowsy I almost collapsed. I tried again, only to fail a second time, and fall so hard I believe I broke my arm.

As I struggled to support my arm, stay awake, and scream, I gave up. It wasn't like me, to give up I mean, being the proud holder of the Hogwarts Most Determined award, a dancer, a gymnast, a soccer player, and playing quiddich, all while keeping straight A's and B's. This urge to sleep was too much though, and I had to give in. I fell forward, and next thing I knew I was falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Crash.

"Nikki! What are you doing, We're going to be late!" Alana's voice was shocking, and I felt a stabbing pain in my forehead, like I had an hangover.

"Get up!" She screamed, after she threw my uniform at my face. I snuck a look at the alarm clock that hadn't gone off, and I jerked awake.

"It's four o'clock in the morning! What are you doing?" I screamed. My roommates probably hated us.

"Well you always take an hour to get ready, Nikki." she commented and I grabbed my forehead, scrunching up my face. "What's wrong?"

"My forehead, it hurts."

"Leave that to Harry Potter, hun. Get up."

I pulled myself out of bed and headed for the toilets, clothes in hand. Two hours later, makeup done, showered, hair curled, and clothes on,

I headed down to the dining hall with Hermione.

"I don't see why it's so hard to enforce some simple health-care benefits, or small wages to them. I mean, really, what is the difference between house elves and humans. I mean, sure, they are smaller, and green, but-'

"Don't forget there huge noses." I intergected, cutting off Hermione's speech about house elf rights and S.P.E.W.

She was still glaring at me when I sat down at the table next to Ginny.


	6. David and Alana?

_Chapter 6! Sorry this is such a bad chapter, but I just didn't feel up to it : ) When the storys in Alana's POV its going to be bolded!_

Alana's always been there. We've done dance, gymnastics, soccer, and Quidditch with each other for ages. She's small and quiet, but when you get to know her she's like this ball of energy.

She's always had douche bag boyfriends that treat her badly, which I hate because she's so much better than that. She's got this really pretty fire-red hair that any girl would kill for, along with a soft complexion, and an attitude that's hard to resist. She's like Leah, eats a lot yet never gains one teensy pound.

One day I walked into the dorm, looking for her. We were basically always with each other, and I hadn't seen her all day. A wave of relief washed over me when I saw her on her bed, which quickly changed to curiosity as she sat on the object she was previously holding. But it was too late. It was the picture. The picture… of Matt.

She hadn't gotten over him.

I snapped my head up to look at her, but she was facing away. I slowly walked over and placed a steady hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I said cautiously. Her eyes met mine and for the first time, I saw her tear-stained cheeks. She shook her head and buried it into my shoulder, starting to cry again. "Is this about.." I didn't dare say his name because I didn't know how she'd react, "you know?"

"Maybe…" she said laughing lightly and breaking up the tension. She was like that, you know, change the whole atmosphere easily. There was only one thing left to do. I took her hand and led her down to the dining hall. "What are we doing here? It's not dinner time."

"No duh, but I've got something planned for you, Alana." I led her down to the Griffindor table. "We have to find you a new boyfriend," I smiled to myself, pleased with the look of utter shock that was crossing her face.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. It's time to pick yourself up and get over him. I mean, look at all the chartable men Hogwarts has to offer."

"But-"

"No buts. Time to get started." I pulled a quill, ink, and long piece of parchment out of my bag, rubbing my hands together. This was going to be fun .

**ALANA'S POV:**

**This was the most stupid, dumb, idiotic thing Nikki has ever put me through. And that's saying something. Trust me, so far, we've been hang-gliding, in three months detention for pulling a prank with Fred and George, and trying to start our own modeling business so we could look at hot guys. That last ones bringing back some Déjà vu. Except the guys we're looking at aren't exactly hot.**

**It's been three hours and **_**NOTHINGS **_**happened. All these "charitable" men Nikki's talking about must have transferred out of here or something. Tall, short, chubby, lean, dark haired, light haired, blue eyes, green eyed, you name it, we've seen it. Don't get me wrong there's a few contenders, but the "player" in them had ruled there name off that list. **

"**Damn." Did Nikki really have to swear? Was it necessary? I rolled my eyes and looked over her shoulder anyways to see what she was talking about.**

**Damn is right. **

**My heart fluttered a little bit and my whole body filled with this warmness when I saw him. It was a new sensation, but I kind of liked it.**

**He was perfect. Clear, sea-blue eyes, sandy hair that matched his flawless, tan completion perfectly, and a tall (but not too tall), perfect body. He was my typical Californian, chill guy.**

"**How did I not notice how good you guys would look together?" remarked Nikki, and a sudden wave of jealousy hit me.**

"**Wait, you know him?" **

"**Him? Yeah, his name's David, we take the same Divination class. He's real sweet. I give him a… a 9," she said, scribbling his name on the list of parchment and scoring him.**

"**Just a nine?" I was totally dumbfounded. I mean, he was like the best guy I've ever seen and I hadn't even spoken one word to him yet.**

"**Does somebody have a crushhhhhh…" **

"**Shut up." That would have been better if I wasn't blushing to the roots of my hair. **

"**C'mon, buck up and go talk to him," Nikki taunted, much to my dismay.**

"**Are you insane? I don't even know this guy!" **

**I snuck a quick glance in his direction, nonchalantly. Oh crap. He's coming this way, what do I do?**

"**Hey Nikki, could I talk to you about Quidditch try-outs, I can't find Oliver," he spoke in his smooth voice that made me smile on the inside. He was perfect. Well, so far. **

"**Oh yeah sure, they're at eight Sunday morning, but I would come at seven-thirty if you want a good seat, things can get crowded and we only have one pitch. Oh and this is Alana by the way David."**

**I was going to kill her.**

"**Hey"**

**I think my hello came out something like "Hayhh" and he stared at me.**

**Enough said. **

**ALANA'S POV (STILL)**

"**It was terrible" I screeched while Alana, Elise, and I sat around the lake, retelling the events from earlier that day.**

**I dared slip my toe into the chilling September lake water, causing ripples to erupt and disturb the calm surface. **

"**It wasn't that bad, Alana," Nikki comforted me. **

"**Oh please I sounded mental!" We burst into laughter, and it echoed off the castle and the forests.**

"**Truth or Dare my friends," Elise proposed five minutes later when I suggested we play a game.**

"**Oh god, remember last time," More giggles, "I got caught sneaking into Professor Sprouts dorm and I got a weeks detention, thanks Nikki." **

**Nikki bowed and began the game.**

"**Elise, Truth or Dare?" **

"**Umm… truth"**

"**Wimp. Okay, is it true that you and Patrick are going to spend the Summer together?"**

"**Maybe…" Conforming the rumor finally, and me and Nikki we're dieing to know where they were going.**

"**Okay," Elise started after she decided not to tell us the location she would be staying at, " Alana, truth or dare." **

"**Dare." **

**This would be interesting.**


	7. Creeping!

**ALANA'S POV**

**I crept into the castle slowly, hearing my footsteps echo off the thick floor. I think I'm going to pee my pants. I just can't believe I am doing this. **

**(FLASHBACK) **

"**Dare" **

"**Okay, umm…, I want you… to creep into David's dorm and steel his boxers." Elise said starting off slowly and screaming it out at the end, with a devious grin plastered on her face. "And you have to take them off him." **

"**NO WAY JOSE!" I said, watching Nikki and Elise roll their eyes at the same time. Creeeeepy.**

"**C'mon BITCH ( that was Taylors idea), JUST DO ITTTT!"**

"**No way!"**

"**You can't back down from a dare, you're a Griffindor!" **

"**True, plus it will be hilarious," Nikki said whispering in Elise's ear, earning a giggle from her, but I could still hear. **

"**I am a Griffindor," I said proudly, sitting up straight.**

"**Then prove it," Elise taunted, pronouncing every word slowly through her pink glossed lips. **

"**Fine, I accept your dare under one condition."**

"**And what would that be?"**

"**That I don't have to take them off him, just out of his trunk."**

"**Well, I don't know," said Elise, looking at Nikki for somehow to get out of this, "I guess."**

**I smiled a small smile, at least happy I was getting something the way I wanted, even if that something was a less embarrassing way to steal boxers from a guy I barely knew.**

"**Well chop-chop we don't have all day missy," Nikki teased, placing a hand on my back and pushing me toward the castle lightly. "Let's get going."**

"**Okay, I'm leaving!" Gosh, rush me enough? I walked on the squishy grass that softened as I stepped, smelling the firewood smell Hogwarts always had. **

**I entered the castle that the moon was reflecting shapes onto, and turned left, entering a large passageway I had walked a hundred times. The fat lady appeared after a while of walking, sleeping apparently. **

"**Fruity Bop," At the sound of my voice she awoke, letting me through the doorway, groggily. I swallowed fear and took a shaky breath before heading to the boys dormitories. **

**Will he be awake?**

**What if he sees me?**

**Should I make up an excuse? Oh yeah because that would work. 'Sorry I'm in your trunk, I just dropped my earring in it'**

**All these questions and scenarios filled my mind at that moment, making me scared.**

**Gosh, I hate dares.**

**The boys dorm had a circle filled with beds containing various students, and I crept around until I found him. I knew where he was instantly, his dirty blonde head poking out from under the covers, and a tan arm splayed across his chest. I silently tip-toed across the dorm, careful not to wake a soul, until I was at the foot of David's bed. **

**He was so gorgeous, oh what I would do to be his girlfriend!**

**Snap out of it, we've got work to do. His trunk was thankfully unlocked and so I lifted the heavy top and placed it against the bed. It uttered a loud creak and I stopped myself. I was sure I was screwed, and that all the boys just woke up, but they snored on.**

"**A-Alana?" Oh crap, I knew that voice anywhere, it was Harry's. I stopped in my tracks and squeezed my eyes shut before walking over and sitting on his bed.**

"**Alana? No, this is just a dream, and in your dream, you're thinking about…" Oh crap I'm stuck! But, maybe I could make this work to my advantage.**

"**Alana?" Harry tried hopefully. **

"**No not Alana, Cho Chang."**

**He raised his eyebrows and started to drift off to sleep, smacking his lips.**

**I wiped some sweat off my forehead, ready to go. But apparently, that couldn't happen.**

"**Whose there?" This time, it **_**was**_** David. **

**I didn't speak, I was too afraid too. **

"**Hello?" Trying again I guess.**

**I walked slowly to the door, hoping he didn't see me and slipped out into the common room and sprinted to the girls dorm as soon as I escaped.**

**Fudge, that was hard. **

_Hey guys! Did you like it? Please review and if you have any ideas please comment to tell me! __J__ Love ya _


	8. Secrets and Stealing

Hi! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading, I would love if you would review maybe!

~Em

_Elise's POV_

"_So, how'd it go?" screamed Nikki eagerly._

"_SHHH! People are sleeping!" _

"_C'mon stop being stupid just tell us!" Nikki was bobbing up and down, her hair in a loose bun, looking like she was going to pee herself. Idiot. But I couldn't help but be excited to._

"_Well, it wasn't that bad actually," she was blushing madly red._

"_Liar! Tell us what happened already!" I told her, my voice echoing off the dorm walls. Thank god all Alana and Nikki's room mates were out. _

" _I might've almost ran into David, and hopefully stopped Harry from stalking me though," she acted like this wasn't a big deal ._

"_What? Tell us more!" Nikki screamed. Okay, I'm literally afraid she's going to wet herself now. _

_She explained the whole story to us, and when she was done, she looked out the door of the girls dorm to check if anyone was listening._

"_Who would be outside listening to us, people have better things to do you know." I snapped at her, oops I really need to control myself._

"_Somebody's time of the month?" _

"_Shut up Nikki."_

_She pretended to be offended and got up from her bed toward the door Alana was heading away from._

"_Where are you going at this time of the night?" Hermione said promptly, strolling into the dorm and sitting down on her bed. _

"_To see Fred, we're sneaking into the kitchens to see if the house elves remember when he stole all the pastries and kicked him out." Nikki said with a smile and laugh._

"_How mean! House elves have very remarkable memories did you know, they'll remember, I'm sure of it. I still don't see why your going out with that recluse Fred. He's just like his brother, Ron. Sloppy."_

"_Get at me!" Nikki said while raising her eyebrows. That's my girl. "You guys want to come?"_

"_Sure!" Me and Alana jumped up at the same time, happy to get away from Hermione. _

"_How dare she?" Alana hissed as soon as the door to the dorm closed._

"_I've learned to stop listening to Hermione." Giving us her shes-a-know-it-all face. "She has the right intentions though."_

_Fred pulled Nikki into a hug, along with Alana and I as we approached. "You guys ready?" George asked us._

"_Totally" I answered with a smile._

"_Cool let's go."_

Nikki's POV 

"I'm stuffed." I felt like I had gained ten pounds. I sat in the common room, in one of the squishiest couches, with my feet up on Fred, who was working on store stuff. At least, I think it was Fred, I always felt like they were switching each other on me. 

"I know," said Alana. Like she could talk, the girl wouldn't gain weight. 

We had managed to walk right into the kitchen, turns out the house elves didn't remember Fred & George. From then on, everything was a blur. Cookies, cakes, puddings, biscuits, brownies, pies. Too mucchhh food. I think those last couple cookies are haunting me. 

"Night Nikki," Fred told me, giving me a kiss on the cheek before announcing the news to everyone.

"Yeah, me too," George said, yawning. 

"Night guys!" Everyone yelled, and suddenly I felt drowsy. I wouldn't tell anyone but ever since my bad dream, I never fully went to sleep. I just dozed off for tiny bits of time.

I slugged up the stairs and washed my face once inside the dorm, Hermione already asleep. Once I had finished I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed.

I gave into real sleep tonight, because I figured today had been long and nothing that bad could happen in one dream.

But boy, I was wrong. 


	9. Bad Dreams

Hey people! I hope u like this chapter. Review and PM pwease!

-Emmie

NIKKI'S POV

I started at him. I don't know who this boy is anymore, this empty shell of a body looking back at me, lifeless. His eyes, which had once had a certain sparkle and charm, were glazed over and staring back at me, as he gasped for breath like a fish out of water.

He was dieing. My Fred was dieing.

Blood curdling screams, crying, torture filled the air but they were all somehow muffled and I heard barley any of it. All I saw were memories, all I heard was his rugged, slow breathing in my ear, and all I smelt was his sweet, cologne that I always loved. We smiled at each other, mine was effortless and sad, but his seemed exhausted and happy. I leaned over slowly, his head in my lap, and kissed him lightly. It was goodbye.

At that second when I let go, my tears rolling down my cheeks and on to his chest, which was slowly heaving up and down, he gave up. Just like that. Just like how I had gave up on staying awake. Except this sleep, was forever.

And then the grief struck me, the pain of what I had just lost, and tears stung my eyes. I was mess, just letting everything I had onto my boyfriends dead corpse. His arms, they would never hug me again. His lips, they would never tell another joke. He would never have a future: a wife, a joke shop, a kid.

**(ALANA'S POV) **

**If she sleeps one more minute, we're going to be late for class. And I can't be late for class today. I mean, it's toad day in transfiguration, and transfiguration is my only class with David. I've got to show off my**

**skkkiiillllsssss! Oh I better wake her up.**

"**NIKKI WAKE UP!" Nope, nothing. **

"**NIKKI GET YOUR BUT OUT OF BED!" Seriously?**

"**GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED?" Wow, she must be really asleep, I even swore.**

"**IF YOU DO NOT GET OUT OFF BED THIS SECOND, I'M POURING WATER ON YOU! NOW GET UPPPPP!" Her eyes snapped open right away. Too late the water was already tipping. **

"**Noo-" The water hitting her in the face cut her off I guess, oh too bad. **

**I tossed her uniform at her, but it landed in the puddle of water on her bed. "Get up on the first call next time."**

**I heard her groan at me before I shut the door. Ah friendship, got to love it!**

_(ELISE'S POV)_

"_I'm impressed, since when did Alana become so like me." I said, grapping a piece of toast from Pat's plat when he wasn't looking. _

"_I know. I mean, my uniform's still wet!"_

_Hermione cut right Into the conversation. "There's a simple drying spell for that!"_

"_Really? What is it?" Nikki asked, but she was still a little stiff with Hermione since she insulted Fred. _

"_Duro!" _

"_Oh thank you Hermione." Nikki said reluctantly as her clothes vanished of all water._

"_Hello students! Please take your seats!" Dumbledore's voice boomed through the hall. What the hell is this about?_

(Sorry that was kind of short but I just wanted to put up a quick chapter. Hope you like it!) Love you J


	10. Excuse Me!

**Okay, so in the last chapter, Fred didn't really die! It was just a nightmare. Haha I just thought I'd clear that up. Nikki was dreaming and then Alana woke her up. **

**-Em**

**(Nikki's POV) **

**I sat in Dumbledore's office, my feet tapping on the ground, as he strolled across the large room. He had called me, much to my dismay, during the feast to come down to here. Don't get me wrong, who wouldn't love extracting themselves from dozens of fellow classmates whose eyes were anxiously set on you. **

"**Professor?" I shyly uttered after a couple uncomfortable minutes of total silence. **

"**Yes, Nicole?" **

"**May I ask a question? If t-that is okay with you of c-course!" He chuckled and threw me a half-grin. **

"**Quite alright my child."**

"**OK. Um… well, why am I here? Did I do something wrong? I mean, I don't exactly remember doing anything. Not that I'm stupid and can't remember things. Or that I even do bad things in the first place, I mean, that would just be terrible and affect my grades and hard wor-" I started to do my whole talk-when-under-pressure thing, and I only stopped myself once Dumbledore cut me off. **

"**Nicole, or shall I call you Nikki, whichever you prefer, you are not in trouble, actually, quite the opposite!"**

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Well, I was doing a bit of meandering around the castle in the wee hours of the night, and I came across a room. It was rather large, and held numerous vials of memories."**

"**Memories?"**

"**Yes, memories. For a pensieve. I do believe you are familiar with memories, seeing as how your aunt works in the ministry."**

"**Oh… I mean, yes she is. Just, how am I relevant to this." **

"**Patience, my Nikki." Sure, right, like I'm going to be patient. **

**He sat up from the chair he had sat in minutes ago, then strode over, closing the small space between his desk and me. Ever so gently, his hand clasped my shoulder, leading me out the door. **

"**Sir, where are we going?" I asked questionably, secretly hoping to return to the common room. I was in a crabby mood after getting water poured on me, but knew that this must be nervous if Dumbledore called me in at only breakfast. **

"**To the new room I told you about. It seems there was an important memory, and if this means what I think it does, well… lets just say this could be bad for everyone, especially you."**

**What the heck? Did my mom marry Voldemort behind my back or something? I stopped in my tracks and it's a mystery how I kept my legs from collapsing. Dumbledore's voice was vaguely heard over the **_**thump-thump-thump **_**of my heard and the pounding blood in my ears. **

"**Nikki… Nicole? Are you okay?" **

**I snapped out of my head and found my voice after I clearing it several times. **

"**Umm… yes." Dumbledore nodded his head before placing his hand on my back lightly and leading me again through the twisting tunnels under the castles. I was a good twenty minutes before we reached a small, worn door. I realized why it took a while for Dumbledore himself to locate it. The door was almost invisible, and I had to squint my eyes to see that the sharp cut of the wood was separate from the wall. The door opened with a loud creek before Dumbledore held it open, expectantly, gesturing to the dark inside chamber. I looked behind me reluctantly, where I could hear the faint chatter of students as they headed to the potions classroom ten minutes away. I looked away and climbed through.**

**The chamber was a tremendous oval and looked like a library containing books at first sight. But upon closer expection, the "books" weren't books at all, but vials upon vials filled to the brim with small shiny liquids. There was pink, purple, blue, green, orange, and yellow vials all arranged in a square. **

"**Here it is." Dumbledore's voice shook me out of my trance, and I suddenly remembered why I was here in the first place. He gestured to a chair that I took gratefully, as he lit a fire in the large fire pit I had looked over. **

"**Quite interesting, is it not?" he said after placing himself in a squishy armchair and peering over at me from under his half-moon spectacles. "Anyway, I brought you here for a reason. It was here I found a memory, a memory that could change the future of the wizarding community." He hold up a tiny pink vial filled with a shiny hair-like string. "Are you ready?"**

**Bloody hell. **


	11. Your Kidding Me!

Hey! New chapter!

The rush of winds swept me off my feet in a heartbeat, and I immediately knew that I disliked the feeling. When the spinning and roughness subsided, my legs gave out and I ended up sprawled on the hard ground in front of me. Dumbldore slowly and gracefully strolled over and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder, pulling me up.

"I'm guessing your not going to like apparition any more than this, huh?" he joked and I smiled despite the pulling feeling in my stomach. My first impression was that this place was… well I couldn't really see it. The rain was so thick I felt like a wall was in front of my path. However, I didn't feel a thing. No usual pattering noise. No heavy or light droplets. No wetness.

"Why aren't we getting rained on?" I asked questionably.

"Oh this? Just a simple force field. I didn't think you would like to get wet," said Dumbledore and I whispered a small thanks, too amazed to say anything else. The rain hadn't let up, but I could make out a few shapes of buildings. More like castles though. They made Hogwarts look like cabins and my suburban home a speck of dust. I'd say about six or seven castles stacked next to each other, red and glowing in the distance. I wondered who lived there. I mean, they must be important, who could afford that?

All of a sudden, I felt the weight of rain push down on me, heavy. I snapped my head over to Dumbledore, who was chuckling a couple yards away.

"You should have followed me, the force field can't hold both of us if you're not next to me" I gave him a death glare and fought against the heaviness of the rain to get to him. Once inside the warm and comfortable bubble, we set off. Dumbledore, for a man who had just pulled a joke on me, wore a completely serious expression which was accompanied with a very fast pace. I pushed down my impatience, and tried to keep up. The walk was extremely long and tiring. In the end, we had entered one of the glowing castles on the opposite side than the rest. It was complete with antique furnishing and long, mahogany walls, which held amazing, decorative artwork only a fellow photographer, could fully appreciate. We traveled into a very tiny and cramped room after I had stopped staring at the beautiful interior of the house.

"Where are we Dumbl-"?

"We must be silent. Or we will miss it." He said so quietly it was barley more than a whisper. I nodded, despite the fact I had _no _idea what he was talking about. Why would me talking affect missing something?

After about fifteen minutes of silence, a man in a dark cloak that concealed his features approached with a lump in his hands and walked right through us, into a door leading out of the cramped room. Dumbledore pushed his glasses up onto his crooked nose, and motioned for us to follow the man.

The area that we had followed the guy into was inexplicably a chapel, guessing from the pews, stain glass windows that had a more creepy feeling than a holy one, and a statue of Jesus on the wall, it was Christian.

The man took of his hood, and upon closer inspection, the man was in fact a large and appealing woman, and the lump in her hands was a baby boy. I snuck a look at Dumbledore, and his face for a split second was just as confused as mine, before understanding took over and he seemed slightly concerned.

After a while I realized that the woman was baptizing the child. It took about an hour, and in that time, Dumbledore started explaining the news that would change my life.

He was hesitant toward me, and I knew something was very wrong. "See Nikki, this memory is the future, and well… this child here, is Lord Voldemort's son."

Yep, I was right.


End file.
